Bathingsuit Mishaps
by Samanthabaker
Summary: The gang spends the day at the beach where Tsubaki and Maka are hit on by some cute guys. What craziness will ensue? Some TsuxB*S and lots of MaxSo! WARNING: This is a LEMON and is rated M for a reason! Its also longgg and of course very sexual hehe


Hello hello! Well here I am _again_! I think I've uploaded or updated at least three or four times today! Ah, what a productive day in the way of my writing! Anywho, I hope you enjoy this piece of fine (If I may say so) Lemon! This I realize is the first Lemon I've posted although I've written (maybe not finished) several, probably because I'm actually a pervert. But I can't help but love the bitter sweet juiciness of a good Lemon! Sorry for the slight OOCness of Maka in certain parts but I had to if I wanted to keep those parts of the story which I would have had difficulty writing without! SO HERE WE GO!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Soul Eater or any of the characters! I do however own the idea for this sinful Lemon (;

WARNING: Slight OOC in some parts, hopefully not too bad. Also this is indeed rated M for a reason, the situations are definitely MATURE! This is a pretty heavy Lemon, so not for the faint of heart or children. Also it's not my fault if you orgasm from reading it (hehe just kidding!)

Thank you, that is all. NOW FOR THE STORY!

It was a deathly hot summer day in Death City, Nevada, the air seemed to shimmer and glisten in waves as the maniacal sun shone unrelentingly. Soul and the others lounged on the beach watching the girls play in the water, giggling as they splashed each other.

Tsubaki seemed to be trying to keep two of them off of each other but they ended up falling into the waves anyways. Soul's eyebrows lifted in shock to see Patty and Maka resurface, sputtering water and splashing madly. Tsubaki and Liz laughed at the disheveled sight of Patty whose hair was plastered over her face in a very asymmetrical way.

Soul felt Kidd start to twitch violently next to him and he slid his eyes to the right as Kidd began to mutter about symmetry. His eyes quickly went back to the scene before him preferring it to the sight of Kidd's OCD rearing its ugly head. He didn't care much for blood.

Maka suck her tongue out and splashed water at Patty who struck the water with both of her hands – much like a small child – in retaliation. Tsubaki stood there blinking as the water rained down over her head before someone reached up and grabbed hold of her hand, yanking her down, it was Maka. Tsubaki looked at her in surprise before laughing and joining in with the others.

"Geez, who knew Maka could get so playful?" Kidd said thinking out loud, seeming to have recovered from his fit. "Usually she seems so calm; I've only ever seen her read really…when she's not fighting that is."

"Yeah, or caving my head in with those damn encyclopedias of hers…" Soul grumbled his head aching at the memory before sighing.

Soul turned to look at Kidd who wasn't paying any attention to his mumbling and simply shrugged as a response. It was true, he hadn't seen Maka have this much time in months; then again they'd only just destroyed Kishen Ashura so there hadn't been much time for fun. Suddenly Black*Star barked out a laugh and all of their attentions turned back to the girls, Maka had been over taken by Patty who was now on top of her. She rolled gracefully back over so that Patty was under her sticking out her tongue at the other blonde. Patty suddenly got a sly look in her eyes and reached up grabbing Maka's right breast. All of the boy's mouths dropped open.

"Oh my god," Kidd gaped; seeming panicked his eyes swirling around. "Now what are we supposed to do?"

"Watch and pray to me that it turns into more." Black*Star said. Suddenly he stood up pointing to Maka and Patty who were battling with each other. Maka having successfully stopped Patty's groping "YOUR GOD COM-!"

"Black*Star shut the fuck up!" Soul yelled punching the blue haired ninja in the mouth. Soul and Kidd both looked at him slightly irritated, that was Soul's Miester and Kidd's weapon Black*Star was talking about after all.

"Whoa Maka!" Patty said giggling. "I didn't know that your boobs were actually big!"

Maka turned a deep shade of red before slapping Patty's hand away. This scene shut the boys up efficiently. Tsubaki and Liz both took a look at Maka's chest while Patty grabbed her boob again.

"Oh my, Patty's right isn't she?" Tsubaki said.

"Yeah Maka!" Liz said winking. "I thought that as soon as you started filling out you'd show it off more!"

Liz laughed and Maka blushed harder, she couldn't believe this was happening.

"Hahaha! Their fun to play with!" Patty said grabbing the other one.

"S-stop that!" Maka stammered batting Patty's offending hands away. "Really you guy's, their not that impressive, so cut it out!"

The Thompson sisters looked at each other and nodded before locking eyes back on Maka.

"We'll see about that." Liz said with a wicked grin that made Maka's blood run cold.

Suddenly Patty's hand rushed forward and grabbed hold of the top string that held Maka's bathing suit top together and pulled. It seemed as though time had frozen for a moment as Maka's wet top slipped away from her and fell forward leaving her exposed to the girls. Maka's blush reached the tops of her boobs. The boys had gone back to talking amongst themselves right before this had happened and were still yet to notice.

"A-AHH!" Maka shrieked. "PATTY, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST DID THAT!" This caught their attention and they all looked back confused.

"Ohh!" Patty giggled as Tsubaki blushed and looked away muttering about decency, Liz just looked irritated. "Maka's got bigger boobs than Liz does! HAHAHA!"

Maka looked down and then at Liz before seeming to remember that she was exposed, she grabbed her chest frantically trying to cover up. Black*Star's eyes were wide with shock as he stared at Maka, Kidd looked embarrassed but was unable to look away and Soul was trying to stop a crazy nosebleed that would surely be the death of him if Maka didn't Chop him to death first for getting one in the first place.

"ARGH!" Maka yelled turning to Tsubaki.

"Tsubaki," Maka blushed. "Can you please help me?"

"Of course Maka! Uh…I'm really sorry…." Tsubaki said reaching for the strings. "But you're going to have to turn around…"

Maka's entire face burned crimson as she turned so that her back was facing Tsubaki, clutching her bathing suit top to her boobs. Embarrassed, she looked up to discover all of the guys were staring at her including Soul who had eventually given up on stopping the bleeding.

"There we go, that should do it." Tsubaki said tying the bow. Maka sighed and dropped her hands relaxing. Screeching like a wild animal Patty jumped forward and yanked on the newly retied bow nearly ripping the top right off of Maka. Patty laughed like a maniac and Tsubaki stared in shock her mouth popped open. For a moment Maka stood bearing her all to the three guys she was still facing. Black*Star hooted, Kidd passed out and Soul flew backwards with a fountain of blood spouting out of his nose. Maka slowly turned bright red from head to toe before whipping around enraged.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST DID THAT!" Maka screamed at Patty who was cracking up. "MAKA-CHOP!" Patty fell face first into the water and Tsubaki sighed.

"What's the big deal?" Liz asked seeming to have gotten over her earlier irritation. "Hasn't Soul seen them before?"

Maka's entire flushed white.

"NO!" Maka nearly screamed. "He has not! And besides, even if he had I didn't really feel like showing Black*Star and Kidd too!" Tsubaki placed one hand on the side of her face.

"Oh my." Tsubaki sighed again.

"Sorry!" Patty laughed shakily as she recovered from the Maka-Chop she'd been dealt. "It was just too funny!"

Liz laughed along with her sister while Maka sighed irritably; she didn't find the situation amusing at all. Tsubaki shifted uncomfortably next to the scythe miester as she felt the waves of anger rolling off of her.

"I…can't believe it." Black*Star said. "I thought Maka was as flat as a brick wall!"

"Apparently not…" Kidd mumbled remembering. "I guess we should have realized that bathing suit tops don't have padding in them…" Soul had finally stopped his bleeding.

"God damn it! I can't believe that I got a nose bleed like that from my _Miester_." Soul grumbled. "I'm going to die of blood loss one day."

"Why so surprised?" Kidd asked. "Maka's really pretty and err, apparently busty."

"Yeah, common man!" Black*Star laughed. "I mean I'll admit that even I, the great Black*Star, think Maka's pretty good looking. I wouldn't have minded seeing more. HAHAHA!" Soul's eye twitched angrily and he clenched his fists.

"Well I would have!" Soul yelled irritated. "Maka's _my_ Miester!" The emphasis on my caught Kidd's attention and he shot a glance at Black*Star sighing.

"Shut up now Black*Star." Kidd said fixing his shorts. "You're going to get yourself beat up, and I don't want to deal with listening to your whining about having a broken nose."

"What's the big deal?" Black*Star asked. "It's not like Soul cares, right Soul? – Had he not just heard what Soul said? - She's just your Miester after all, right?" Soul grumbled something unintelligible and looked away.

"You're really an idiot aren't you Black*Star?" Kidd sighed before remembering something. "Oh yes, but I must admit that Maka's butt is absolutely perfect; completely symmetrical." Kidd sighed blissfully. Soul was fuming.

"You guys are both _fucking_ _idiots_!" Soul yelled furious. "I don't understand what you see in a _flat-chested,_ bossy, bookworm girl like Maka anyways!" Suddenly something hard slammed into his head.

"MAKA-CHOP!" Maka yelled angrily chucking the rock at Soul before turning back around; he'd been the one with the nose bleed after all.

"Dude, I think we've all just discovered that Maka's not flat and apparently has a nice ass too." Black*Star said, Kidd nodded agreeing despite Soul's fuming.

"It's true." He stated.

Soul looked away still pissy, Maka was his Miester and he felt damn protective of her if not even a little possessive! It really pissed him off when other guys looked at her that way, even if they _were_ Black*Star and Kidd. It was true that Soul acted as though he only thought of Maka as his Miester but in truth he was pretty sure he was in love with her, or he at least liked her an awful lot. It had seriously turned him on just now when her top had been basically ripped off of her; he'd actually already noticed that her boobs had gotten a little bit bigger lately but he hadn't realized that it was _that_ much! He'd assumed it was mostly from padded bras, damn was he glad to be wrong.

Soul glanced back to her rubbing the crater in his skull; even if she was good looking he couldn't help but wish that she was a little less violent. Suddenly Black*Star elbowed him making Soul look at him irritated; he was still pissed at his earlier comment.

"Hey, hey check that out!" Black*Star said pointing at a group of guys that were watching the girls who had gone back to playing amongst the waves. "Those bastards are checking out the girls!"

Soul's eyes immediately went to the group before they darted back to the girls and more specifically, Maka. He growled in irritation, was everything trying to piss him off today? Suddenly Black*Star stiffened as two of the guys broke away from the group and made a bee line for Maka and Tsubaki who had separated themselves from the warring sisters, trying desperately to keep_ somewhat_ dry. Soul's eyes narrowed dangerously at the blonde who was eyeing his Miester appreciably.

Maka looked up from the waves breaking in front of her noticing the two guys heading towards her and Tsubaki. Suddenly feeling some what panicked Maka elbowed the gentle scythe next to her catching her attention easily.

"Maka?" Tsubaki asked. "What's the matter?"

"Don't look but there are two guys heading this way right now!" Maka whispered. "A blonde and a brunette, their really cute..." Tsubaki's eyes darted over to her friend blurting out the first thing that came to mind.

"Black*Star and Soul!" Tsubaki said feeling panicky for the two guys, who knew what an insane assassin and a somewhat twisted demon scythe might do to them. Maka nodded worriedly before her expression changed and she snorted.

"Hey, actually…who cares?" Maka said suddenly. "It's not like were not entitled to a little flirting, right Tsubaki?" Tsubaki looked at Maka in surprise before thinking for a moment and smiling, pushing away the stubborn thought of Black*Star's reaction.

"Right!" She chimed turning with Maka to face the two guys who were now with in hearing distance.

"Hey there." The blonde called with a smile.

"Hey." Maka called back tilting her head and smiling while blocking the sun out of her eyes with a slender hand.

"_Suck on this Soul Eater."_

The blonde smiled wider obviously pleased making Maka blush slightly.

"What's up?" He asked again when they were close enough.

"Nothing much, just hanging out with some friends." Maka replied easily. "What are you guys up to?"

"Pretty much the same thing," The blonde laughed. "But we thought we'd come say hi, what are your names?"

"I'm Maka." Maka said sounding slightly seductive which surprised the girl next to her.

"And I'm Tsubaki." Tsubaki said offering a polite smile. "It's nice to meet you…"

"Jacob." The blonde answered taking her cue.

"Tyler." The darker boy next to him said his deep voice ringing clearly as he smiled at Tsubaki. Maka smiled at her friends blush before looking back to Jacob. She was happy that he seemed to have taken an interest in her; she liked guys with lighter hair. Suddenly Soul nudged his way into her thoughts but she quickly pushed him out.

"Do you want to hang out with us for awhile?" Jacob asked slyly looking straight at Maka. "It seemed like you were having fun earlier and we hoped we could join…"

Something about the way he said it suddenly sounded too suggestive and Maka felt herself becoming wary. She opened her mouth, about to reply when an arm suddenly appeared around her shoulder and she looked over surprised.

Soul stood next to her his garnet gaze level with the blonde's in front of her even though the two had to be older. Maka blanched, when had he gotten so tall? Jacob looked at him obviously irritated with his sudden presence.

"Sorry but we're leaving now." Soul said with a slight snarl. "So I'll be taking her. It was cool to meet you uh..." Jacob gritted his teeth.

"It's Jacob." He said sourly.

"Whatever." Soul said before he narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Now get the fuck_ lost_."

His arm wrapped tighter around Maka's shoulders bringing her to his chest as he rested his chin on the top of her head, his eyes taunting and challenging the boys. Jacob opened his mouth to protest.

"Before I have to kill you for talking to _my girlfriend_ you bastard." Soul said in a voice that made even Maka shiver slightly.

"Tease." Jacob said under his breath before smacking his companions shoulder and turning away.

"Common, let's get out of here." He grumbled walking away with a pissed looking Tyler in towwho was glairing at Black*Star. Black*Star only snarled at him, already pulling Tsubaki away. Maka blinked, when had Black*Star gotten there anyways? She sighed before turning her attention back to Soul who was still glaring with a half snarl at the retreating guys' backs. The thought _if looks could kill_ suddenly rang in her ears, Maka felt concerned for the boys' health.

"What the hell is your problem anyways?" She asked feeling irritated and hoping to distract Soul's death glare. "Does it really make you that mad when someone actually shows interest in your "flat chested, bossy, bookworm Miester" Soul? Honestly, I don't understand you at all!" Soul's gaze turned to her and she matched his angry stare.

There was so much that Soul wanted to say in that moment, so much he could have said but instead he just turned and started dragging his protesting Miester back towards the rest of the group. Kidd and the twins were watching as Tsubaki tried to calm a fuming Black*Star. Maka sighed from behind Soul and finally gave into his dragging which made Soul calm down just the tiniest bit; he didn't like doing anything against her will.

"Black*Star nothing happened!" Tsubaki pleaded. "We only talked, honest!"

"I don't care!" Black*Star roared. "I'm going to kill that mother fucker! Didn't you see the way he was _staring _at you?" Tsubaki blushed lightly.

"Hey, give Tsubaki a break." Maka said sounding defensive. "It was my idea; I didn't think that you guys would get so worked up over it." Black*Star's attention snapped to her as his ranting quieted. He would have been angrier if he hadn't been so surprised, it was Maka's idea? Soul on the other hand didn't seem too happy to hear this.

"It was _your_ idea?" Soul nearly growled.

"Well," Maka said her gaze challenging him. "I didn't feel like being ignored anymore so when I saw them coming I figured I'd play along." Soul's eyes widened slightly at Maka's bluntness, he suddenly felt guilty for teasing her earlier. Maybe this was his fault…

"Anyways, I didn't mean to get Tsubaki involved; I just thought it would be okay to have some fun." Maka said with a shrug. "Sorry for upsetting you Black*Star, if you want to be mad at someone be mad at me, not Tsubaki." Black*Star blinked before glancing at his weapon who looked at Maka with gratitude before shrugging.

"Nah, it's okay." Black*Star said grabbing Tsubaki's hand. "Nothing happened anyways so it's okay. Now common, let's get out of here.." Tsubaki followed after him happily while Kidd, Patty and Liz followed after Tsubaki calling to Maka and Soul who were still standing on the beach. The sun was setting behind them and Maka seemed transfixed while Soul remained silent. Finally Maka sighed poking Soul's head.

"Common we better go after them." She said. "You have to be hungry by now." As if answering her Soul's stomach growled and she laughed. He growled slightly before tugging her towards the town. Maka gave a surprised squeak as she felt herself being pulled forward and she glared at the back of his head.

"Hey Soul, what gives?" Maka snapped. "You don't have to drag me like this! It's not like I'm going to run away from you!"

"Shut up!" Soul snapped back not looking at her. "Just shut up Maka!" Maka stopped dead in her tracks refusing to take another step.

"What the hell is the matter with you Soul?" Maka yelled trying to escape from his iron grip. "Let go you idiot!" Soul's grip tightened and she tugged harder.

"How the hell am I supposed to know you won't run away?" Soul yelled back. "I hate seeing you with other guys; it pisses me of so much! I want to rip that fuckers head off for the way he was staring at you!" Maka was silent listening to Soul rant, surprised by his strange jealousy. She felt slightly flattered but she'd had enough of his bad temper for one day.

"Shut up Soul Eater." Maka snapped walking ahead of him and jerking him into motion. "I'm getting tired of listening to you rant like a spoiled little kid! I wasn't planning on running off into the sunset with him or anything; do you honestly think I'd do that to you? And what was that about me being your girlfriend anyways you idiot! Honestly Soul, now let's go find the others and get something to eat before you find something else to get jealous over!" Maka knew she was pushing her limits but she couldn't help herself, she was exasperated.

"Jealous?" Soul growled as he was yanked along. "Who said anything about me being jealous? Why would I be jealous of someone like him? If he wants you he can have you!"

Suddenly Maka dropped his hand like she'd been electrocuted. She kept her back to him for a moment before she started walking again, heading for the corner that turned towards the center of town and away from the restaurant she'd seen the others go into.

Maka gritted her teeth against the irritating tears that threatened to overflow, why did Soul have to be so insensitive anyways?

"Maka!" Soul growled, quickly becoming angry again. "Where the hell do you think your going?"

Maka ignored him continuing to walk.

"Oi! Woman," Soul said grabbing her shoulder stopping her in her tracks. "Don't ignore me!"

Maka slapped his hand away without replying, Soul glared at the back of her head her silence unnerving him. Suddenly she turned to look at him her emerald eyes burned angrily as sparkling wetness gathered at her lash line.

"I'm going to find Jacob!" Maka said. "At least he appreciates me unlike you, you _uncool jerk off_!" With that she turned and started off again towards the corner but Soul stopped her, grabbing her arm and yanking her back to him and crushing her to his chest.

"You're not going anywhere Maka, except into that restaurant and then back to the apartment." Soul said into her ear his voice low and full of authority which annoyed Maka to no end. The fact that he hadn't said anything about her uncool comment made her nervous though. "I swear to god that if I ever see that bastard anywhere near you again I'll slice him up into little pieces. I'm not very patient and I'm absolutely no good at sharing, now let's go."

Maka felt herself being pushed towards the restaurant as Soul grumbled something under his breath that sounded somewhat along the lines of 'dumb girl doesn't understand anything'. Maka narrowed her eyes irritated at this and huffed before yanking away from Soul and opening the doors of the restaurant to look around for the others. Spotting them she headed across the wooden floors her flip flops slapping against it angrily. Maka could sense Soul following closely behind her as she made her way around a waiter whose gaze lingered on her for a moment although she didn't notice. Soul seemed on edge and she wondered what could possibly be bugging her partner now, she was doing what he wanted. Suddenly she felt something weighing down of her shoulders.

"Here." Soul said gruffly. "Put that on."

Maka looked down at his jacket wrapped around her shoulders before realizing that she was only wearing her bikini. Soul sighed seeming irritated with how slow she was being. Shooting a warning look at a nearby table he walked around Maka and looked down at the buttons as he quickly snapped them all the way up to her neck.

Looking from the jacket to the now shirtless Soul Maka felt her cheeks start to get red; it wasn't often that he acted this way. She worried her lip as she tried to quietly inhale the scent that floated up off of the jacket to her nose. Soul was watching her with a slightly amused expression and Maka jerked her chin up realizing that she wasn't being very sneaky about it at all.

"Let's go sit down." Maka said quickly, walking around him and heading towards the table.

Soul stood back for a moment watching Maka walk towards the table with his jacket over her bright red bikini. The jacket went past her butt making it appear like it was the only thing that she was wearing. Soul grinned admiring the thought that she was wearing almost nothing under _his _jacket. Suddenly Soul found that the thought was turning him on and he snapped back to reality shifting uncomfortably as he walked over to take his seat next to Maka. As he sat down he saw Black*Star give him a "where the hell were you?" look, Soul shrugged not feeling like explaining to his overly eccentric friend.

Luckily the waiter appeared a moment later with the menus and he found it easy to ignore Black*Star's stupid looks as he browsed over the assortment of foods. Suddenly a half pound burger caught Soul's attention and he licked his lips as he read what was on it. Maka laughed besides him and his attention turned to her.

"You're drooling Soul." Maka laughed reaching up to wipe the drool away with his napkin. "It's scaring the other customers!" Soul snorted but smiled slightly as he caught Kidd staring at them with something that looked slightly like envy.

"Whatever." He said putting his menu down, already decided.

Maka snickered again before glancing back to her menu her vibrant eyes scanning the page. Finally everyone was settled on something and the waiter came back looking directly to Maka.

"I'll have the fettuccini with grilled chicken and a Shirley Temple please." Maka said with a smile.

Soul felt his skin starting to itch in irritation as he noticed the way the waiter's eyes lingered on Maka as he took the rest of the orders. Tsubaki ordered the same thing as Maka and the girls shared a tiny smile. Liz and Patty both ordered steak while Black*Star ordered about 3 burgers and Kidd ordered Spaghetti instructing to the waiter that it be completely symmetrical. Liz rolled her eyes and Patty started to laugh at the waiter's agitated expression. Soul simply rolled his eyes, Kidd and his symmetry. Suddenly a comment that Kidd had made earlier about symmetry came back to him making him grit his teeth together. He did not like the thought of Kidd looking _there_ on _his _partner.

Maka seemed to shift uncomfortably next to Soul capturing his attention; his eyes flicked to the waiter who was watching Maka from the other side of the restaurant. Soul growled, he didn't know when guys other than him started taking such an interest in Maka but it was really staring to irritate him.

"How annoying." Soul grumbled glaring at the waiter who had noticed that he'd been caught ogling by Soul and was now turning hurriedly away. Maka arched an eyebrow at Soul's muttering trying to pin point what he was growling at. Her eyes landed on their waiter and Maka felt confused as to what he possibly could have done to make Soul so irritable.

Soul's eyes continued to follow the waiter around the front room of the restaurant always narrowed accusingly. Maka snorted and rolled her eyes deciding that if Soul was going to make it so easy to tease him, she would.

"Soul." Maka said batting her eyelashes innocently. "If you keep staring at the waiter like that he's going to think that you like him. And we don't want anyone to know your little secret now do we?" Her grin was practically oozing mirth.

Soul's head twitched around in irritation at what Maka had said, across the table Black*Star was snorting laughter and Kidd was trying to compose himself while Patty and Liz didn't even bother to pretend like they weren't laughing. Tsubaki just tried to calm her eccentric Miester who had snorted up some of his drink and was now choking. Soul growled under his breath.

"Whatever." He grumbled slouching down further into his chair. "You guys are _so _uncool."

"HEY! WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Black*Star shouted jumping up onto his chair and bringing his right foot down on top of the table his fist clenched. "Apologize to your God! I am almighty and therefore I am _WAY _cooler than you'll ever be! AHAHAHA!"

"Black*Star, you're an idiot." Soul said coolly, rolling his eyes at the blue haired ninja's stupidity.

"Black*Star get off of the table," Maka said irritated her fingers twitching. "NOW!"

"No way!" Black*Star laughed haughtily. "I know how much you enjoy the view Maka, even a boring book worm like yourself can't resist how sexy I am! HAHAHA!"

"MAKA-CHOP!" Maka screamed decking Black*Star in the skull with her infamous hardback dictionary. Soul clenched his fists on the table angrily next to her, sometimes he really wanted to kill Black*Star.

"Owwwwww! What the hell was that for woman?" Black*Star whined.

"I told you to sit down." Maka replied fixing Soul's jacket so that it covered her better.

"Well it's not my fault that you're in love with me!" Black*Star snorted. "Your god was just giving you what you wanted." Maka didn't even have time to deliver another Maka-Chop before Soul had decked him in the face.

"SOUL WHAT THE FUCK?" Black*Star bellowed.

"You wouldn't shut up, it was annoying me." Soul snorted. Maka looked at him strangely for a moment before a steaming plate was placed in front of her face and she was efficiently distracted.

"Huh?" Maka wondered aloud before turning to her right and noticing the waiter for the first time. "Oh, thank you!" He smiled at her kindly before giving a wink, Maka felt her entire face go up in flames.

"You're very welcome." He said smoothly flashing her a toothy grin. He placed the rest of the plates on the table and strolled away his hands in his pockets. Maka's eyes followed him to the kitchen the blush slowly fading from her cheeks.

"Oh Maka!" Liz said excitedly. "That waiter was totally into you!" Maka whirled her head around to face the gushing older Thompson sister.

"Huh?" Maka asked dumbfounded. You could almost hear Soul gnashing his teeth together in an attempt to keep from slicing the waiter into tiny pieces.

"Liz is right Maka!" Tsubaki said smiling. "I think he really did like you!"

"I…I…I" Maka stammered.

"Ohh, you should flirt with him!" Liz said. "See if you can't get a date." Maka's entire face paled before flooding with color.

"A _data_? Liz, are you _crazy_?" Maka exclaimed. "I don't even know him! I just came here to eat not to get involved with some stupid guy! Besides…I already have someone I like." The last statement made everyone at the table freeze. Soul choked on a mouthful of the burger he was wolfing down.

"No way!" Liz exclaimed.

"The man hater actually _likes _someone?" Black*Star laughed.

"MAKA-CHOP!"

"OW! DAMN IT WOMAN!"

"Who?" Liz asked nearly foaming at the mouth. "Who is it?"

Through all of this Kidd had gotten strangely quiet, Tsubaki could only smile knowingly at Soul, Patty was playing with her mashed potatoes and Soul continued to choke on his food. No one seemed to notice any of that though.

"Um well…." Maka said her cheeks quickly getting hot; this irritated the Scythe Technician to no end. "I mean I just…I can't tell."

"AW! Why not?" Liz whined.

"Because it's a secret!" Maka said irritated that she had let it slip. Her eyes darted over to Soul for a moment before she swallowed and looked down at her plate. Besides it didn't matter anyways, it's not like Soul would feel the same way about her. To him she was still that flat-chested, boring book-worm Miester and that's all she'd ever be. Liz continued to pout in silence determined to weasel the answer out of the younger girl. To her left Soul had finally stopped choking and was gasping in fresh air the purple fading from his face.

Tsubaki giggled before glancing down at her cell phone's clock and gasping in surprise.

"Oh my!" She exclaimed capturing everyone's attention. "It's getting late; it's nearly ten o' clock!"

"Oh, we better get going," Maka mumbled turning to Soul who was slouched silently into his chair a blank expression on his face. She'd barely gotten to eat anything! "We have a long way to walk." Soul merely nodded and Maka turned away quickly not liking how hot she felt when she saw Soul without his shirt on.

Maka stood up from the table quickly and waved slightly to everyone at the table, throwing down a twenty for her and Soul's share of the bill.

"Bye guys, see you tomorrow!" Maka called over her shoulder headed for the exit, Soul following silently behind her. The bell jingled quietly behind them and then they were gone, for a moment it was silent.

"I bet you five bucks that their gunna fuck tonight." Black*Star said turning to Kidd.

"You're on!" Kidd said as they shook hands grinning.

The walk back to their apartment was a quiet one and Maka could feel the irritation rolling off of Soul in waves and she sighed wondering why her partner was so angry. The temperature had dropped several degrees on their walk home and Maka shivered lightly pulling Soul's jacket closer to herself and inhaling the intoxicating scent, blushing as she did so.

Soul slouched on behind Maka watching her with sultry ruby eyes not missing even the slightest action his Miester made. His mouth threatened to twitch up into a smirk when he caught her smelling his jacket but he held it back with his irritation. Who could be this bastard that Maka liked anyways? The question was making him feel a little more than crazy and he gritted his teeth swallowing the growl that was creeping up his throat.

They carried on in silence until they reached the steps to their apartment and Maka breathed a sigh of relief glad that soon she would be able to curl up in her bed and escape the cold. Quickly Maka bounded up the steps and thrust the key into the lock opening the door and quickly stepping through shadowed by Soul.

Soul gave a slight sigh of relief as he stepped into the apartment thankful for the warmth of the tiny living room. Quietly he shut the door behind him and locked it immediately heading for his room. Not even bothering to say anything to Maka he slammed the door behind him.

Maka turned sharply at the sound of a door being slammed her eyes narrowed irritably. She didn't now what Soul's deal was but he knew how much she hated it when he slammed doors. Sighing she slumped against the counter for a moment before straightening herself back up. This wasn't who Maka Albarn was! Maka Albarn would never, _ever _fall for anyone none the less her _partner_! Shaking her head slightly she marched up to her room and changed from her bikini to a light pink bra and a pair of matching silk panties before throwing an oversized red t-shirt over it and heading towards Soul's bedroom.

Pausing she knocked lightly on the door but Soul's music was blaring on the other side making it impossible for him to hear her. Irritated with his stupid behavior Maka reached down and turned the handle flinging the door open with the full intent of throwing Soul's jacket at him and maybe hitting him with a book for being so irritating. But when she opened the door she forgot everything she had planned on doing. In fact her train of thought crashed into a brick wall and burst into flames leaving her incapable of doing anything but staring and blushing.

Soul stood in the middle of his room wearing nothing but a pair of black and red plaid boxers a black shirt in his right hand. The dim light behind him made his hair glow silvery white and his deep wine-red eyes appeared almost burgundy. Maka quickly averted her eyes looking everywhere but Soul. She opened her mouth to explain but for a moment nothing came out.

"S-soul," She finally manager to stutter out. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to barge in on you or anything, I…I was just re-returning your jacket…."

Her voice faltered at the end as she heard him taking a step towards her. Quickly her eyes darted up to glance at him wishing desperately that she hadn't. Maka took a clumsy step backwards hitting the door and knocking it shut as she backed up against it. A furious Soul was stalking across the floor towards her his lips curled into a half snarl. Maka glanced back at Soul suddenly feeling very tiny compared to her massive scythe.

"What the hell are you doing in my room Maka?" Soul growled.

"I-I already told you!" Maka said trying to sound defensive. "I was just returning your stupid jacket! It's not like I meant to see you n…n-naked."

"Oh that's right I almost forgot." Soul snorted stopping mere inches from his Technician. "There's someone else you'd prefer to see. Jacob?" Maka's eyes went directly to Soul's the shock nearly hitting her right off her feet.

"What?" Maka said her eyebrows furrowing. "What the hell would make you think something stupid like that?"

"Gee, I don't know," Soul said sarcastically. "Maybe the way you were _flirting_ with him? Like a little…"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" Maka snarled jabbing a finger at Soul's bare chest. "I have absolutely _no _interest in Jacob, I don't even know him! Why are you being so ridiculous?"

"I am _not _being ridiculous!" Soul snapped.

"Oh I'm sorry, your right you're just being insanely stupid!" Maka shouted back. "How come it is that every day I have to stand by while every female within a ten mile radius fawns after you but I can't even talk to another guy besides Black*Star and Kidd?"

"I don't care if you do!" Soul defended stubbornly. "Why would I care if some guy liked you? I don't like _little girls_." Maka's eyes widened stung by his unusually cruel comment before she narrowed them furiously. That was it; he was really going to get it this time…

"Fine!" Maka yelled spinning around and flinging open his door before storming into the living room and slamming the door in his face. Soul cursed as it swung back and hit him in the face. Growling as he opened the door and stepped into the living room. He watched as Maka's bedroom door slammed shut and sighed returning to his bed and flopping down on to it.

"Idiot." He mumbled staring at the ceiling.

Maka was fuming as she tore open her closet and dug out a box of clothes that Blair had given her. Clothes that Blair had grown out of but she had gleefully passed onto the innocent Miester. Grinning manically Maka pawed through it pulling out the most seductive thing she could find, a black lacy flyaway baby doll that was tied in the front with a light pink satin bow and matching lace panties with a large bow made of the same material on the butt.

Laughing devilishly Maka put on the revealing lingerie before digging out a pair of stiletto boots that were laced up the side with black ribbon, who was the little girl now? She was going to make him pay _big time_. Admiring her slutty reflection in the mirror she let her ashen hair fall around her shoulders coating her eyelashes with black mascara and applying shimmering lip gloss to her pouty lips. Satisfied that she looked closer to 20 than 16 Maka sauntered out of her room and towards the front door smirking.

Soul glanced over to his door from his position on his bed as he saw someone passing by. He was just in time to catch black lingerie and pink satin, Blair? Wait no, Blair didn't have blonde hair. Wait a second…blonde? Soul shot upright launching off of his bed and nearly running into the living room. He was just in time to see Maka disappear out the front door, just long enough to have a fountain of blood explode from his nose. He quickly shook it off though nearly wrenching the door off of its hinges when he opened it, he was _livid._

Maka stood on the opposite side of the street a sleazy looking man in his 20's leering at her as she batted her eyes at him. Soul nearly roared in frustration. Angrily he stalked across the street transforming his right arm into a blade as he did. The man who was currently staring at Maka's breasts looked up at the sound of metal dragging on the street.

Soul snarled at him and the man let out a high pitched scream before turning and booking it down the street disappearing around the corner. Maka turned and looked at him devilishly tilting her head. He stopped and couldn't help but stare at her the lace begging to be shredded to pieces in his hands. Bows were meant to be untied, right? Soul shook his head; he couldn't afford another insane nose bleed at the moment, he had to yell at her.

Soul gritted his teeth looking back to Maka who was now staring at him defiantly her hands on her hips. He wanted to kill Blair for giving her that damn box of lingerie; he was going to burn it when he was done.

"What the fuck do you think your doing Maka?" Soul growled through clenched teeth.

"Well, you said that you didn't care if guys looked at me." Maka said her tone coated in acid. "It's funny though, no one else seems to mind that I look like a _little girl_." Soul cursed under his breath, he knew that was going to come back to haunt him.

"Yeah, but I never said that I didn't care if you went around dressing like Blair!" Soul shouted pointing at the lingerie accusingly. "Honestly what the hell are you thinking dressing this way?"

"I was thinking that I'd get laid." Maka said with a devilish smirk. Her answer was so blunt that it took Soul a moment to recover from the shock.

"Are you _trying _to piss me off?" Soul roared clenching his fists.

"Obviously you idiot," Maka said her eyes glittering dangerously and for a moment Soul wondered if his Miester had been possessed by the Madness. "This is _payback_ Soul Eater Evens."

Soul snarled in response before he reached out and grabbed her by the waist and threw her over his shoulder. Maka squeaked before hitting him on the back angrily. He stomped back across the street towards their apartments stairs.

Just then an innocent couple turned the corner onto their street in time to witness a furious looking albino male clad in only his boxers disappearing into an apartment with what appeared to be a not-so-pleased hooker over his shoulder. Needless to say they quickly turned around and headed back the way they'd come.

"Soul! Put me the fuck down!" Maka snarled dangerously.

Soul growled warningly, too angry for words, before turning and nipping her thigh with his sharp teeth. Maka squeaked again her entire face heating up at his action. The sensation made her feel strangely tingly and she realized that she wanted him to do it again. Her blush increased hotly at this thought as she felt him starting up the stairs.

Soul kicked the door open shocking Maka, he was absolutely seething and she had a bad feeling that she would have to face him sooner than later. This had probably been the stupidest idea she'd ever had. Maka gently pushed the door closed behind them watching it swing shut crookedly. Great, now they needed a new door. Soul and his temper tantrums, although Maka realized that this one was her fault. She sighed feeling Soul stop under her.

Suddenly he dropped her down onto the couch and she landed with a loud 'oof'. Maka sat up and glared at Soul, angry or not he didn't need to be so rough. The look on his face however kept Maka from voicing this, he was furious.

"Maka." He said his voice steely as he leaned down to her. "What the _fuck_ were you thinking dressing up like_ this_?" He reached down and grabbed a handful of the black lace for evidence. Maka glared at his hand, it was his fault that she'd done this in the first place!

"Well maybe if you stopped treating me like a _twelve year old _I wouldn't do this kind of thing!" Maka snapped back slapping his hand away. "How come you're the only one who still treats me as though were little kids? And don't even try to say it's because you're not interested in girls or something stupid like that, I see the nosebleeds you get from Blair!" Soul blanched before glaring at her hotly.

"Is that what this is all about?" Soul growled. Maka crossed her arms and looked away refusing to answer his obvious question. Soul stared at her for a moment trying to figure out why she was acting in such a manor. She'd never gotten so upset before, suddenly something clicked in Soul's head and he grinned feeling something stir inside him.

"Is it me Maka?" Soul asked leaning in and staring at her with a smoldering expression. Something flashed across Maka's face but she refused to answer him. "Am I the one you like? Is that why you did all this, to try and make me jealous?" He motioned to her out fit his thoughts turning back to the earlier scene on the beach. He grinned vehemently.

Suddenly Maka turned back to him catching him off guard with her expression. She tilted her head smiling slightly deciding to hide how nervous she really was. Soul was awfully scary when he was mad but she was just as furious as he was.

"Please, don't get so cocky Soul." Maka snorted. "It's uncool, besides I don't have to try to make you jealous, you just naturally are." Soul gritted his teeth and growled.

"You're skating on thin ice Maka." Soul threatened. "Anyways, if you ever_ did_ make me jealous I don't think you'd be able to handle the consequences." Maka swallowed her fear and narrowed her eyes snorting again.

"Yeah right." Maka said haughtily. She seriously felt like she was digging her own grave but she couldn't stop herself. There was something strangely arousing about seeing Soul get so worked up, the threat of his punishment. Maka laughed suddenly, maybe she was a Masochist. Soul raised an eyebrow before narrowing his eyes dangerously.

"Want to try again?" He asked. "Just _try_ doing this again and you'll see. I already told you that I'm not good at sharing."

"Then don't." Maka challenged. Soul felt his eyes widen as he took in the meaning of what she was saying. "Now let me up you big idiot, I have to change…" Soul moved back and Maka sat up and wiggled her way off of the couch. As she turned to leave Soul reached forward and grabbed a handful of the baby doll tearing it straight down the seam a devious smile on his face.

Maka froze at the sound of cloth being torn before feeling the baby doll slipping away from her. With a shriek Maka clutched it to herself and whirled around to face Soul who was grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"SOUL!" Maka nearly shrieked. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

"What?" Soul asked tilting his head, mimicking the way she had earlier. "It's not like I haven't already seen them once today, besides you offended me by wearing it in public."

"MAKA-CHOP!" Maka screamed decking him in the head with a thick book she'd picked up off the coffee table before storming away.

"By the way I could see your nipples!" Soul called rubbing his aching head although he was still grinning from ear to ear.

"MAKA-CHOP!"

"_OW,_ DAMN IT!" Soul yelled. "IT'S NOT _MY_ FAULT!"

He stood up rubbing the crater in his head as he headed towards Maka's room, craving the sight of her so badly suddenly that he didn't care if he got decked again. Maka had discarded the remaining scraps of baby doll into her trash can and was now removing her boots. Soul watched her for a moment glad that she hadn't seemed to notice that he was there before he realized that her curtains were wide open and a guy standing on the street was staring into her window.

Soul snarled audibly startling Maka as he stomped over to her window and shut the blinds yelling profanities at the pervert on the street.

"I swear to god Maka!" Soul snapped turning to her. "It feels like your putting on a show for everyone today! Why can't you just keep your clothes on?"

"Look whose talking!" Maka yelled seeming to have forgotten she was only wearing the underwear to the set. "You're the one who keeps barging in on me!" Soul blinked staring at her.

"Maka you still don't have a bra on." Soul said not even bothering to pretend like he wasn't staring. Hey, if she put them out there he was going to look.

"GOD DAMN IT SOUL!" Maka yelled suddenly turning and pushing past him towards the window before yanking her curtains back open. "Fine then, since my body's apparently not private anymore I'll just show everyone!" Soul instantly felt livid again.

"Like hell that's going to happen!" Soul growled grabbing her around the waist and yanking her back from the window. "Fine, you want me to be jealous? Then I'll show you how I am when I'm jealous!"

He whirled her around and pulled her chaste lips to his own kissing her gently, it was her first kiss after all and he didn't want it to be a disappointment to her.

Maka was surprised when she felt Soul's lips on hers but she quickly melted into him no longer caring. She was irreversibly in love with her death scythe and even if it was just jealousy that was driving him to acting this way she would take it. Part of Maka screamed at her but she pushed it away easily, she craved his touch so much that she simply couldn't care less.

Soul felt her return his kiss and he growled slightly the jealousy he'd been feeling all day driving his lust for her, his love keeping him tender. He wasn't sure if he'd ever get another chance like this again and Soul was no idiot, he was going to take it. He pushed Maka towards her bed already feeling the restraint of his boxers all too well. He was thrilled when he felt her going easily, sinking down to the mattress when he directed her to.

Maka pushed herself farther onto the bed Soul wasting no time in crawling after her, growling slightly when she made it a little harder to get to her lips. Maka giggled at his reaction and rolled over onto her stomach making her lips inaccessible. Soul nearly started spitting out profanities. However he was not the kind to give up easily, he smirked deviously. After all as far as he was concerned Maka had asked him to show her how he was when he let his jealousy get to him.

Soul slid an arm under Maka's stomach pulling her up so that she was kneeling before him; bringing her back to his bare chest he licked the outer shell of her ear sensuously. He felt her butt pushing into his growing erection and with a sadistic smirk he pushed himself into her making it impossible to miss. It was possible that his aggressive actions would scare his innocent Miester but she had already pushed him past the point of really caring.

"Still think you can handle it?" Soul whispered huskily into her ear trying to restrain from rubbing himself against her warmth. "I don't think I'll be able to stop myself..."

Maka swallowed slightly taking in the meaning of Soul's words as she felt him restraining himself. She thought for a moment wondering how she'd feel after wards, she wasn't sure if she and Soul would be the same but it was a risk she would have to take. Heat pooled between her thighs and she resisted the urge to push back against Soul's hardened manhood.

"Do your worst." Maka challenged his laugh sending shivers up her spine. Soul pressed himself into her harder rubbing his erection against her for a moment unable to control the urge before forcing himself to stop.

"Seriously Maka, I don't want to do anything that you won't like." Soul panted heavily. "You have to tell me no if you don't like what I'm doing." Maka nodded unable to find her voice in the sensations that were raging through her being.

Soul licked the outer shell of her ear again in appreciation before taking her earlobe into his mouth and sucking it gently. Placing his hands on Maka's shoulders he turned her around so that she was facing him before claiming her mouth with his own for the second time. This time the kiss was no where near gentle. His mouth was hungry against hers as he slid the tip of his tongue against her bottom lip, demanding entrance. Maka gasped in surprise her lips parting slightly, Soul took this opportunity to plunge his tongue into her moist cavern exploring every inch that she exposed to him.

He growled with delight when he felt her tongue starting to engage his, a never ending battle for dominance. Finally when the pair was out of breath Soul broke their steamy kiss leaning his forehead against Maka's and staring into her emerald orbs.

Maka stared back as Soul with lust filled eyes her body burning with sensations she'd never felt before. Sighing she shut her eyes enjoying the tingly sensation that lingered on every part of her body. Suddenly something seemed to dawn on her and her eyes snapped open. Peering down Maka realized that she still didn't have a bra on and was in fact sitting in front of Soul basically completely naked.

Soul watched curiously as Maka's entire face blushed red before she turned her torso away from him reaching for the pillow behind her, clutching it to her chest and hiding, what Soul thought, was the most wonderful view he'd ever seen in his entire life. This irritated the young death scythe…_a lot_.

"Maka..." Soul said narrowing his eyes. "What are you doing?"

"I-I'm naked!" Maka squeaked. "What do you think I'm doing?"

"Putting the pillow down." Soul said matter-o-factly. "Or would you like me to do it for you?" Maka's eyes widened and she felt a blush creep over her already heated cheeks. She shook her head wildly until her hair whipped Soul in the face.

"Ouch." Soul grumbled closing his right eye to prevent it from being hit again. "Maka will you stop shaking your head like that? You're going to hit me in the eye again!" Maka giggled and stopped shaking her head but refused to move the pillow.

"Maka..." Soul growled warningly. "Move the damn pillow."

"No." Maka said stubbornly. With a sigh Soul gave her a sadistic grin, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Move it, or_ I _will." Soul threatened.

"You wouldn't dare." Maka snapped glowering at him.

"You wanna bet?" Soul asked innocently, keeping the grin in place. A frightening contrast Maka thought, leaning forward his right arm turned into a scythe. Maka felt her eyes widen before she made a leap for the edge of her bed, trying to keep Soul from seeing anything while she made her escape.

"Heh, nice try Maka." Soul laughed reaching forward and easily wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her back to him. The pillow slipped from her grasp and she made an irritated noise in the back of her throat. Before Maka realized what had happened she was sitting in Soul's lap with his arm wrapped around her, pinning her there. The part that shocked her the most however was the fact that Soul had grabbed her a little higher than he'd expected and her boobs were now resting on the top of his arm.

Soul gulped, he could feel his arm pressed into her breasts and he was waiting for the Maka-chop he was sure was going to come and smash his head in. Maka however sat still in his embrace not moving once, barely breathing. Soul leaned forward looking over Maka's shoulder, suddenly weary that she would be crying or something else horrible like that. He could deal if she wanted to deck him in the face for grabbing her but it would kill him if she was crying.

Maka felt Soul shift behind her and she turned her face to look at him, narrowing her eyes accusingly. Soul seemed relieved and Maka narrowed her eyes farther telling him that he wasn't out of trouble.

"You made me drop my pillow." Maka growled slowly. Soul flashed her his trademark grin leaning forward to capture her mouth with his. Maka jerked away turning the other direction, she was still angry and she didn't plan on letting him off that easy.

"Maka?" Soul asked sounding worried. Shit, maybe he had pushed her too far.

"Shut up," Maka snapped. "I'm mad at you." Soul felt his eyes widen before they narrowed slightly.

"I told you so." Soul grumbled wrapping his other arm around her waist. "Nobody could ever handle how jealous I get." _Not even you…_

"Okay then," Maka said a devious thought suddenly coming to her. "Let's see how well _you _can handle it." Maka pressed back on him pushing into his hard-on. Soul gave a tiny whimper caught off guard by his Miester's actions. Soul growled her words finally sinking in.

"Don't push it Maka." Soul warned moving his mouth closer to her neck. "Don't forget who's in control here." Maka shivered at his words feeling his sharp teeth close to the soft skin of her neck. Maka bit back a whimper; damn it being a Masochist was annoying.

"Actually as i recall you said if i didn't like something all i had to say was 'no'." Maka said innocently feeling Soul stiffen behind her his grip on her waist loosening. Soul's wave length suddenly felt very uncomfortable and pained even, she could feel him moving away from her.

Maka turned as she felt the cold air on her back watching Soul turn away from her. Guilt slammed into Maka as she realized what Soul would have heard in her words. Panicked that she had hurt her weapon Maka turned and flung herself at Soul who was edging towards the foot of her bed. Catching him off guard her arms wrapped around his torso her hands dangerously close to the waistband of his boxers. Soul froze staring down at the slender arms that were holding onto him for dear life.

Soul's breath hitched as he felt Maka press her breasts into his bare back her face buried in the crook of his neck. For a moment he honestly thought his partner was trying to kill him, jerking him around like this.

"I'm sorry." Maka whispered into his shoulder, afraid that he wouldn't forgive her. "That's not how i meant it; I don't like giving control to other people. It...it scares me, I hate not being in control of a situation." I hate being the only one in love, she added silently.

Soul listened to her carefully breathing a sigh of relief that she hadn't been rejecting him. Gently he grabbed her wrists and easily pulled them away from himself turning to face her. Soul felt Maka stiffen and he wondered if she was afraid of the same thing he had been only moments ago, rejection. She averted her eyes staring at the flower pattern on her bed spread afraid to look at his face.

Soul frowned not liking how uncomfortable his Miester seemed and he realized that she was holding herself perfectly still trying her best it seemed not to hide herself. For a moment Soul felt confused before he realized that he had a perfectly clear view of her chest. Soul sucked in a breath, shocked with how open she was being and hated when she flinched slightly.

Maka blushed profusely hoping that Soul would accept her apology, even though she knew it was probably wrong. To let someone you knew didn't love you be so intimate with you, let them see you in such an embarrassing way. Maka shook her head sharply trying to drown out the ridiculous thoughts, she trusted Soul! If she didn't believe that he would still treat her fairly then she wouldn't be allowing any of this to happen. Maka knew that Soul wouldn't treat her like some sort of 'hook-up' even if he didn't feel the same way she did.

Soul cupped Maka's chin firmly tilting her head so that he could easily reach her mouth, kissing her chastely before he pushed her back towards the middle of the bed. Leaving her mouth Soul grazed his sharp teeth along the sensitive skin of her neck before latching on and drawing a shuddery gasp from Maka. Soul opened his mouth leaving hot kisses over her shoulders and collarbone before pushing her onto her back and moving further down. Glancing up wearily from the small nip he placed above her right breast he gauged Maka's reaction nearly moaning at her lust clouded eyes.

Reassured Soul took a pert nipple into his mouth sucking on it before running the tip of his tongue over it. Maka gasped at the sensation clamping a hand over her mouth to try and stop the escaping moan. Soul looked up at her curiously noticing her hand over her mouth. With a devious grin he returned to lavishing attention to her right breast running his tongue over and around her nipple. Soul could feel his control slipping and he growled slightly unsure how much longer he'd be able to keep his sadistic tendencies at bay. Slipping he bit down lightly when he took Maka's breast back into his mouth.

Maka gave a slight yelp at the new stinging pressure and Soul yanked his head back horrified at what he'd just done. The mark around her nipple was red and angry looking making Soul feel like he'd just been punched in the gut. Suddenly a new sound graced his ears, heavy panting. Soul's carnal eyes darted back to Maka's face just as her eyes flickered to him. Soul waited for whatever she would say in response to him biting her.

"Do it...again?" Maka finally stammered. Aroused by the discovery of Soul's sadistic tendencies, it was interesting to discover that while she was a masochist Soul was a sadist. Soul nearly moaned at her request feeling his hard on rubbing painfully against the restraints of his boxers.

Bending his head Soul enclosed Maka's other breast in his mouth continuing to smooth the flat of his tongue over it as he molded the hand that he wasn't putting his weight on around her other breast enjoying the silky texture. Moving cautiously Soul ran his finger tips over her nipple which contracted into a tiny bud. Fascinated with her response he rubbed his thumb over it again lazily lapping at her opposite breast flicking the rosy bud with the tip of his tongue.

Maka gave a slight moan at his menstruations and waited impatiently for him to deliver the same stinging pleasure. Peering up at his fidgety lover Soul tilted his head before taking her nipple and pinching it between his fingers and tweaking it slightly.

Maka's response was instantaneous; her head tilted back letting her hair cascade down her slender back as a moan poured from her lips. Soul's eye brow rose before he grinned wickedly, he'd finally found what made her moan. So she liked it rough did she? Smiling sadistically Soul bit down on her breast again while rubbing her other nipple in a circular motion.

Maka felt her eyes widen as a whimper escaped her mouth soon followed by a breathy moan. Jerking forward she rubbed herself against his dick. Soul released his hold on her breast with a pop and jerked his head back watching her rub herself against him for a moment. Closing his eyes Soul enjoyed the feeling of her wetness rubbing impatiently against him. Wait a second…wet?

Soul's eyes snapped open as he pulled himself away slightly amused by the frustrated noise Maka made. Furrowing she opened one eye slightly to look at him her mouth set in a pout. Soul laughed.

"Whats wrong?" Soul asked his left hand snaking around and pressing into her back as his right hand slid down to rest on her hip. "Did you want something?" Maka blushed hotly wiggling her hip slightly trying to satisfy the ache.

Soul watched this with interest before he moved his hand and lightly brushed his fingertips over her soaked panties. Maka gasped her head whipping back to look at him as he examined the slight dampness on his fingers. Soul's eyes flickered to hers for a moment holding her gaze. Maka swallowed before whimpering slightly.

"Maka," Soul said moving his fingers back, this time dragging them over her heat. "You're _soaked_, you must be really horny."

Maka blushed hotly biting her lip before shaking her head vehemently. Her blush growing hotter at his hungry stare.

"Are you sure?" He asked moving forward and resting his right hand over her panties cupping her gently. "You're so wet, you must want something…" Maka bit her lip.

"Yes…" She whispered, embarrassed.

"What do you want?" He asked his eyes boring into her.

"I…I…" Maka stammered unable to voice what it was that she wanted. Why did Soul have to be so embarrassing?

"You have to tell me what you want Maka or I wont be able to help you." Soul cooed, craving to hear her tell him what he already knew. He pressed his fingers against her lightly enjoying the way she jerked against him.

"Ahh." Maka blushed one eye cringing closed. "I…I want you to…to…"

"Yes?" Soul asked his eagerness showing in the way his ruby eyes glittered carnally.

"Use your fingers." Maka finally blurted out unable to bite back a frustrated moan as she pushed her burning woman hood against his calloused digits for emphasis. "Please?"

"Like this?" Soul asked innocently although his teeth poked out in a sadistic grin.

Without any warning Soul pressed down with the pads of his fingers and rubbed in a circular motion through her panties. Maka's head flung back and smacked into her pillow, arching her back slightly she panted hotly.

"If you get any wetter Maka you're going to create a puddle on the bed." Soul chuckled running his fingers up until they passed over a tiny bump.

Maka gasped as he did this her eyes shooting open wide to stare at him lustfully. Soul stared back at her with a raised eyebrow as he ran his fingers over it again adding a tiny bit more pressure.

He was rewarded with a loud moan from Maka whose eyes were currently rolling around in her head in white hot bliss.

His Sadistic tendencies getting the better of him Soul bit into the fabric of her underwear and tore them away from the object of his desire; Maka's dripping heat. Feeling his dick twitch Soul surveyed this new part of Maka realizing with nearly giddy delight that he was the first to see it and if he had any say the last as well.

Licking his lips hungrily Soul slid his fingers over her now fully exposed pussy humming happily to himself as she writhed beneath his unrelenting ministrations. His eyes roamed her pinking lips greedily looking for the knot that he had felt earlier.

"Ah!" Soul breathed noticing the tiny nub. He grinned as he ran his thumb over it and leaned in to blow cool air over her overheated, oversensitive vagina.

Maka screamed her hands fisting the blanket that she held in a death grip as she unconsciously thrust her hips closer to Soul's face.

Soul laughed, greatly enjoying the way that his Miester whimpered when he stopped playing with her bundle of nerves. Feeling slightly guilty Soul lightly tapped her opening before plunging a single digit into it. Gasping along with her at how tight she was.

Maka moaned loudly her eyes staring at him half hooded and swimming with lust. Soul tilted his head and thrust into her eagerly before pulling his fingers out and plunging them back in repeatedly.

"Ahh, Ahh," Maka groaned. "AH!"

"Moan louder for me Maka." Soul purred adding a second finger and beginning to scissor them. "I want you to scream."

And scream she did as her horny weapon added a third digit to the mix, curling them upwards and hitting that sinfully sweet spot. Body shaking with near completion Soul yanked his fingers out of her.

Confused and left lusting for more Maka reached down to finish what Soul had started but he caught her wrist and held her hand captive while smirking at her throbbing sex.

The endless readiness that smeared across the inside of his Miester's thighs interested Soul greatly and slowly he had begun to wonder what she tasted like. This curiosity had grown until he'd been unable to deny in.

Soul felt the drool gather at the corner of his mouth as he attacked her exposed mound of flesh with his unabashed mouth.

There were many things in this world that Soul was good at but one thing that he truly excelled in was eating. Any sort of food, Souls…why should Maka be any different? By the sound that moans that were pouring out of his tiny Miester Soul happily decided that he did indeed live up to his name: Soul _Eater_.

Soul licked up the expanse of her lips with the flat of his tongue before flicking the tiny bundle at the top with the tip of his tongue. Maka jerked underneath him and Soul slid a single hand up to her hips to keep her from bucking under him as his second hand slid up to part Maka's lips.

Not even pausing for her to realize what was happening Soul plunged his tongue deep into his Miester licking the inside of her walls and joyously sucking on her juices as his free fingers pinched her clit. Maka suddenly shivered under him but Soul paid this little attention.

"S-SOUL!" Maka screamed capturing the lust driven Scythe's interest. "I-I'm going to…!"

Soul's eyes widened as he pieced together what Maka was trying to warn him about. Feeling a new vigor Soul began to attack her hot womanhood with more ferocity thrusting his tongue into her before pulling it out to bite down on her clit.

That was all it took to send her reeling over the edge and into a seemingly endless gorge of misty bliss as she road out her waves of orgasm.

"SOUL!" Maka cried releasing herself.

Soul eagerly reattached himself to Maka waiting for his prize which soon washed over his mouth and dripped down his chin joining the drool in the corner of his mouth. He eagerly lapped up the juices of her orgasm savoring the flavor that was distinctly Maka.

Panting from her release Maka lazily opened her eyes to stare at Soul who was now sitting up and drinking in the sight of her as he mindlessly cleaned his fingers. She gave a tiny whimper at the sight before realizing something much more important.

"Hey!" Maka said almost accusingly. "How come I'm naked while you still get to have your boxers on?"

Soul blinked before glancing down at himself and grinning returning his now leering gaze to Maka. He hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his boxers and prepared to pull them down.

"Would you prefer that I take them off?" Soul asked still grinning toothily. "Of course I can't promise that I'll be able to hold back."

Of course Soul knew that as soon as his boxers came of his dick would be doing all of the thinking but did she realize this?

Maka sat up slowly, her head still reeling from her mind blowing orgasm and shook her head almost laughing at his baffled expression.

"No," She said slowly scooting towards him and grasping his wrists.

Soul looked at her preparing himself to hear something along the lines of: I think this is enough for one night.

"I'll do it for you." Maka winked. Oh gods, yes actually _winked_.

Soul was frozen as Maka's hands replaced his own and slowly began to tug down his last piece of clothing. He was nearly trembling with anticipation but managed to stay still, after all that would be totally uncool.

Soul hissed as cool air hit his erect manhood and he felt his boxers slide the red of the way down pooling at his knees. Moving quickly he yanked his boxers the rest of the way down his legs and tossed them to the floor, more as a distraction to him self than anything else.

Feeling suddenly nervous Soul glanced back to the now silent girl who was crouched in front of him examining him carefully. After a moment Maka's forest green eyes flickered up to meet his own scarlet ones.

Rising up onto her knees Maka firmly placed a hand on the middle of Soul's chest and pushed him backwards so that he fell into a sitting position against the head board. A little confused and a little more than painfully aroused Soul watched as Maka crawled towards him her long dirty blonde hair falling over her shoulders and splaying across her back like a gold waterfall.

Smiling sensuously Maka put one of her hands on each of his shoulders and leaned in lightly kissing his Adams apple before leaving a trail of hot open mouthed kisses down the side of his neck and stopping at the spot where his long scar began. Carefully she licked down the length of it stopping right before his most vital parts.

Taking deep breaths through his nose Soul managed not to get a nose bleed and pass out from the sheer intimacy of the situation. Maka leaned in closer to his chest, her lower stomach dangerously close to touching the sensitive head of his throbbing dick. Suddenly she let her tongue dart out and flick over his right nipple watching with interest as it contracted.

Giggling slightly she did the same to its twin before she took it fully into her mouth and suckled on it causing Soul to moan loudly and begin to fidget slightly. Her other hand drifted lazily up and down his chest, dragging her nails across his oversensitive flesh as she continued to play hazard on his nipple.

Almost teasingly Maka brushed her fingers through the white nest of curls around his manhood, careful not to touch her actual object of desire. She did this several times once just barely brushing the base of his shaft before retreating quickly to his shoulders.

Finally Soul felt like he was going to snap, his fingers itched to push her against the wall and fuck her for all she was worth.

"Stop fucking teasing me Maka..." Soul practically snarled as she just barely touched his shaft again.

Her eyes peeked up at him from under tantalizing long eyelashes.

"I'm just waiting for you to tell me what to do Soul…" Maka replied as though she hadn't even notice his snarl.

He stared at her for a moment debating whether to moan or scream, she was jerking him around again and damn it he did NOT appreciate it!

Suddenly he smirked at her sadistically, showing all of his razor sharp, shark like teeth. She might be too embarrassed to tell him what she needed but he sure as hell wasn't. In fact being the sadist that he was he would take great pleasure in telling her to suck him off.

"Touch it." Soul breathed boring into her with his eyes.

To Maka's surprise she noticed that they had changed to a cloudy burgundy color.

Maka blinked for a moment her pink lips parting to comment on his strange and sudden change of eye color when suddenly he huffed and thrust himself into her hand gritting his teeth.

Maka was surprised at the sudden intrusion but didn't really mind, however she refused to move her hand until he told her to. He was going to suffer just as much as she had, although she knew that his reactions would probably be _very_ different from her own.

"Maka," Soul growled leaning his forehead against hers and opening a single eye to look at her. "Will you please just touch me already?"

Maka smiled as she tightened her grip on his shaft and watched as his face contorted into a mask of pleasure. Glancing down to focus on the task at hand Maka released her grip and listened with mild interest as Soul growled at her feeling of her letting go of him already.

Lightly she trailed her fingertips up the side of his shaft marveling in the rock hard yet warm and silky texture of his manhood. Intrigued with his reactions Maka traced the various veins and ridges along his smooth shaft before her fingers ran across the mushroom like tip and finally across the tiny hole at the very tip.

"Fuck.." Soul hissed as she ran her fingers over the head of his dick.

Curious Maka examined the slick liquid on her fingers from where she'd touched the head of his shaft before licking it. The salty yet sweet taste made Maka's taste buds explode as she tried to place what the liquid was.

Then she remembered something that Blair had mentioned some time ago. What had she called it again? Oh right, pre-cum. _Ah, so that's what this must be._

Coming to her realization Maka placed her fingers back on his tip and tap her fingers around it, coating her right hand in the substance as Soul moaned and tilted his head back.

Then without any warning Maka grabbed his shaft and pulled him towards her. Soul's eyes flew open and were glued to her hand on his dick. A sight that he honestly never thought he'd see as long as he lived.

Without any hesitation she slid her hand back down to his base before yanking it back. This went on for a few moments before Soul stopped her.

"You can grab me harder; I'm not going to break." Soul chuckled as he wiped away the sweat that was forming on his brow. Maka looked up at him worriedly.

"But I don't want to hurt you." Maka protested.

Soul snorted in response and wrapped his large hand around her smaller one. Squeezing down he gripped her hand around his manhood the way he would usually grip himself.

"There," Soul panted closing his eyes. "Now just stroke me like you were doing before, that was perfect." Maka nodded and began to move her hand stroking him the way she had been.

Egged on by his moans and occasional cussing Maka moved her hand faster and gripped him harder. Soul yelped but she didn't slow as more pre-cum began to gather at his slit. The sight fascinated Maka and she moved her hand even faster giving his hard on an experimental twist.

"Shit Maka!" Soul cursed making Maka freeze but only for a second as he growled at her ferally.

She repeated the same pattern several more times adding more pressure when she twisted her hand on his shaft. Soul was a cursing, growling ball of pleasure. To Maka his growls had almost turned into a pleasured purr.

That thought made her laugh.

Soul cracked an eye at her frowning and wondering what she could possibly find so funny at a time like this. He snorted but grinned slightly.

More pre-cum was gathering at his slit and was now beginning to drip down onto the comforter. For some reason that really bothered her, slightly agitated Maka let go of Soul's erection and bent down to eye the pre-cum accusingly.

"Maka!" Soul said sounding almost as though he was whining. "Why did you…WHOA!"

At that moment Maka chose to stick out her tongue and lick away the pre-cum leaving the area clear for more to gather. Intent on not letting anymore get away Maka licked the underside of his throbbing dick with the flat of tongue to catch the drips. Satisfied Maka sat back up.

"Do that again.." Soul said breathing heavily and catching Maka's attention.

"What?" Maka asked surprised once again amazed by his lust clouded eyes.

"Lick it," Soul said blinked as though this should be obvious. "With your tongue.."

Maka looked down at his dick and realized that the pre-cum was beginning to drip faster. Had…what she just done been arousing for him? Mentally shrugging Maka knelt back down and flicked his tip with her tongue again, watching as he hands clenched into fists.

"Again." Soul breathed greatly pleased when Maka began to lick up the side of his shaft. "Now, suck it…"

Maka glanced up at her weapon to see him staring back at her with feral eyes. She was thrilled with his request to suck his cock, curious as to how his silky texture would feel in her mouth and wasted no time encasing his tip with her mouth.

"That's it." Soul panted grabbing a fistful of her hair. "Now take it all the way in, that's it…yeah, right there."

Maka took his length as far into her mouth as she could and wrapped her hand around the base firmly. For a moment she wasn't sure what to do until Soul's hand came to life in her hair and pulled her head back.

"Suck it Maka," Soul urged gently. "Suck my cock."

Wanting to repay Soul for the mind blowing orgasm that he'd given her earlier Maka pulled her head back until only his tip was in her mouth before plunging back down and taking him in as far as she could without gagging.

She ran the flat of her tongue across the textured bottom of his shaft occasionally pulling her mouth all the way off of his hard on to flick the tip with her tongue. Strangely she was starting to enjoy herself; it was almost fun playing with Soul's never regions. It was definitely entertaining to listen to the sounds that he made.

Searching for a new way to play with her weapon Maka reached out and ran her fingers along the much rougher skin of his nats. Soul yelped at the new contact making Maka freeze.

Soul panted heavily his eyes squeezed shut tightly as Maka's left hand cautiously came up to cup his balls. She gave them a slightly squeeze and rolled them a little bit testing to see what he liked.

Seemingly pleased Maka went back to joyfully sucking him off her left hand now preoccupied with his sensitive nats. Soul panted heavily running out of curses to say and thanked Shinigama that he had good stamina.

Heaving a sigh of relief that he had himself under control Maka paused for a moment before a slight vibration shot through his length. Soul froze his grip in Maka's soft hair tightening as he realized that she was humming on his dick.

He wasn't going to last…

"Oh gods!" Soul gasped his breath coming in heavier pants as he tried to warn her. "Ma-Maka! I-I'm going to! AH!"

Too late.

_SHIT! _

For a moment it felt like everything in the room froze as both partners stopped what they were doing. In Soul's case this meant breathing. Part of him wanted to grin manically at the realization of coming in her mouth but the other half was scared shitless. And believe me that_ very_ efficiently shut up his Sadistic little demon.

Maka pulled back her mouth making a tiny wet popping noise as she released his head. She looked up at him before very purposely swallowing what he had just unloaded into her mouth.

It scorched her throat on the way down but she didn't mind, she'd finally gotten a taste of Soul. The very raw essence of him, it was true that it wasn't exactly the best tasting stuff in the world (it was awfully salty) and the texture was slightly slimy but it was _Soul_. There for despite her taste buds better judgment she swallowed it.

Soul was staring at her wide eyes his chest barely moving. She watched him curiously for a moment as she licked away a bit that was left at the corner of her mouth with her tiny pink tongue.

"That was the hottest thing I've ever seen…" Soul chuckled no longer caring if his Miester decked him in the face with the biggest, fattest dictionary she could find. She had just swallowed _everything_ that he'd unloaded into her mouth.

Maka gave him a tiny smile relieved that she hadn't done something wrong and had actually in fact done something very _right_.

Chuckling again Soul leaned down to place a hot kiss on her slightly parted lips, quickly slipping his tongue inside. Still very aroused Soul leaned down pushing Maka back onto the mattress so that he was hovering over her his erection nearly at her entrance.

He broke the kiss realizing where he was and feeling the sudden urge to plunge into her warm depths and burry himself there.

"Maka," Soul said his voice sounded husky even to his own ears and he grinned. "Are you ready?"

"Wha- how can you still be hard after cuming that much?" Maka asked seeming baffled.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted this." Soul replied easily before giving her a lecherous grin. "I'm horny for you Maka Albarn."

Maka blushed hotly and glanced between them noticing that he was indeed still standing fully at attention his length barely brushing the inside of her right thigh. She looked back to him and searched his carnal eyes immediately seeing the lust but also something much warmer that she couldn't quiet place.

Not trusting her voice Maka simply nodded still staring into his brilliant depths. Soul smiled again this time though it was gentler.

He lowered himself down to her. His tip tapping her entrance before he grasped himself and slid his head along her slit coating it in her juices. Maka moaned at the new sensation and he growled right along with her as he began to push his head into her tight opening.

The tip slipped in effortlessly, gliding along her slick walls before it hit her barrier that proved that indeed she, Maka Albarn, was still a virgin.

"Are you ready?" Soul asked trying not to sound too excited, he didn't want to seem uncool.

Maka nodded again and Soul pulled back before plunging in and breaking past her barrier, sheathing himself almost completely inside of her. Maka gave a yelp of pain, tears springing to her eyes almost instantly.

"Fuck!" Soul growled at the warmth that tightly embraced his throbbing member. He wanted to move so badly he thought it was going to kill him.

Maka lay completely still focusing on the way that she was feeling. It was extremely painful but somehow oddly pleasurable. She wanted him to move, now.

"Move." Maka ground out tightly.

Soul looked at her in shock, was she crazy? As much as he wanted to he couldn't, not if it was going to hurt her.

"Maka…" Soul said slowly.

"Move!" This time it was more of a cry as she shoved back against him, biting her bottom lip until he thought it was going to bleed.

"Maka." Soul said more sternly before he sighed and grabbed both of her wrists with one hand. With a slight grin he sat down and crossed his legs with her on top of him, slowly gravity began to drag Maka's body the rest of the way down his shaft until he was completely buried in her up to his hilt.

Maka cried out giving tiny whimpers of pain as she slowly felt Soul impale the rest of his way into her. Once her butt was in his lap she opened her eyes and stared directly into his cherry orbs.

Her tears made him want to groan, not from anger like usual but from pleasure instead. He grimaced, disgusted with himself but unable to stop the satisfaction that he got from this being the Sadist that he was.

He felt completely powerful in this situation, he could decide when, how and at what speed he would move. Maka for once was not in control of the situation at hand.

"Move?"

This time it was a question, it was as though Maka had realized the situation.

"Aren't you still in pain?" Soul asked frowning at his Miester.

She nodded.

"But…I…I think I'm a Masochist Soul…" Maka admitted quietly.

That was all it took for the Sadism to take control.

"Well," Soul said with an almost dark grin as he jerked up and pushed her against the wall so that his arms were caging her in on either side. "We'll just have to see about that won't we?"

He pulled himself out and then thrust back into her making Maka cry out, more salty tears gathering. With a smirk Soul pulled himself back again and thrust into her until he was completely sheathed in her once again.

"What's wrong Maka-chan?" Soul asked with mock concern as he roughly turned her face and licked away the tears that were beginning to cascade down her cheeks. "I thought you said you were a Masochist. Doesn't the pain excite you?"

Maka whimpered nodding and almost laughing that the 360 Soul's personality had done, but another sickeningly sweet jolt of searing pain scorched through her making any laughter impossible. Panting as Soul thrust into her relentlessly Maka's gaze traveled down and noticed the blood smeared down her thighs as well as Souls.

Silently fascinated Maka realized that the blood was just another reminder that she was no longer as innocent as everyone believed her to be. And to have her innocence taken in such a way, she thought for a moment wincing as she was thrust into again. A small smiled crept onto her lips, she really wouldn't have it any other way.

Soul buried his head in the crook of her neck his hot breath billowing down her sweat slick back and making her shiver. Noting her shiver Soul placed his chin on her shoulder and licked away another tear before taking his right arm away from the wall and wrapping it around her waist in a slight show of affection.

"Cold?" Soul grunted in her ear and he buried himself in her warmth and paused for a moment, his hips screaming in protest.

Maka shook her head no but shivered again this time however it wasn't from Soul breathing down her back.

Soul sighed before grabbing the fuzzy knit blanket at the end of her bed and placing it on her head so that it fell over her eyes. Surprised Maka pushed the blanket up out of her eyes and held it suspended in the air with her hands as she examined it for a moment.

Behind her, although she couldn't see it Soul smiled gently amused with her surprise. Tugging it off of her head he draped it over his back so that it hung down around her.

Gruffly Soul reached around and wrapped the blanket around her and she clutched it to herself.

Soul pushed her down so that Maka's arms were supporting her and still kept the blanket wrapped securely around them. Soul placed his hands on her hips and with a grunt resumed thrusting into her.

Maka pushed herself up so that she was balancing with her forearms pressed firmly against the bed as she received Soul's endless thrusts. Maka closed her eyes in ecstasy realizing that the pain was slowly ebbing away leaving only pleasure in its wake.

"Ahh, Soullll~" Maka moaned pushing back unexpectedly.

Soul felt her really responding for the first time and thrust into her harder nearly knocking her off of her forearms. One of his arms wrapped around her waist while the other reached up to tweak her left nipple.

Soul rested his head against her back growling at how tight she was on him and roughly palming her breasts. With every thrust in she cried out and with every drag out she moaned, it was the sweetest music he'd ever heard in all his years on this earth.

"Maka, Maka, Maka." Soul groaned his thrusting becoming quicker and more haphazard. He was nearing his edge but he was determined to make her cum first, no matter how much his Sadism took over he would always please her first.

Maka's arms and legs were shaking with the effort of simply staying up and not collapsing onto the bed bellow her. Her head was spinning with the pleasure that washed over her in waves. With every thrust she could feel herself nearing the edge of oblivion. Would he be angry if she came?

Snaking his hand down away from her breasts Soul reached down and began to rub Maka's clit as he continuously thrust into her from behind. Maka's arms gave out under her and her body was pushed along the bed as Soul continued to wreak havoc on her body.

"S-Soul…" Maka gasped her fists clenching the blankets. "I-I'm going to c-cum!"

Soul smirked rubbing her with revenge as he picked up his pace even more feeling her walls constrict around him in spastic waves.

"SOUL!" Maka practically sobbed his name as she came, the waves of orgasm tightening her entire body as it wracked her.

"Ah~ Maka-shit! I'm gunna…" Soul growled biting the junction between her neck and her shoulder.

He released his seed into her body as her orgasm milked him for all his was worth, his vision tilted and swirled as he slowly came off of his sex induced high on top of a heavily panting and shaking Maka.

Soul released her shoulder realizing that he'd broken the skin and that she was bleeding slightly. His eyes widened, he hadn't meant to break the skin!

"Fuck Maka!" Soul groaned hoping that she wouldn't murder him. "I bit you…"

"I know…" Maka panted. After a moment reaching up to gently feel where his teeth had sunk into her. She removed her hand to examine the hot sticky liquid. Soul grimaced at the sight of blood on her hands and bent forward to gently lick the blood away from her wound.

Maka peered over her shoulder at him and blinked before blushing a pretty pink color.

"I also kind came inside of you…" Soul mumbled against her shoulder unable to look at her. What would she say? Would she be angry at him? Or would she possibly even cry?

"I know that too…" Maka said softly capturing his gaze with her own gentle one. "It's okay Soul I'm not upset with you."

"Really?" His eyes widened.

Maka nodded.

Soul sighed in relief, before he realized that he was still inside of his Miester.

"Oh." He said with a laugh as he removed himself and instantly wishing burrow back in her. He missed her warmth already. "Almost forgot…"

Not thinking about it Soul glanced down and almost choked. His member and his thighs were covered in now dried blood. Fearing the worst Soul grabbed Maka's shoulders and yanked her back the blanket falling away.

"Soul?" Maka yelled in surprise.

Soul simply ignored her and pried her thighs a part feeling like he was being punched in the stomach repeatedly as he saw the blood that coated the inside of her thighs as well. He moaned but this time it wasn't in pleasure.

"Soul?" Maka asked again this time her tone saturated in concern.

He grunted as a response unable to face her when he was covered in her blood, the blood of her innocence none the less. She glanced down realizing what must of thrown him off and made him react in such a way.

Of course he would panic when he saw the blood. Even though they'd been educated in Sex Ed the real thing was very different.

"It's not your fault Soul," Maka said giving him a reassuring smile as he cracked open a single red eye to stare at her wearily. "Every girl bleeds her first time."

"I know that!" He snapped his voice becoming suddenly very weary. "But it doesn't matter because I also know that it's excruciatingly painful for a girl for the first time and I let my needs get the better of me and didn't take care of you!"

"But..." Maka said ready to defend her weapon even of it was from him self.

"It doesn't matter even if you are a Masochist Maka." Soul said bluntly although the confession still made him shiver with immense pleasure. "I still hurt you, nothing will change that."

"…Are you regretting what we did then?" Maka asked so quietly that he almost didn't hear her.

His eyes flew open in shock to stare into her olive pools of hurt. He immediately felt insanely stupid for not realizing the double meaning that she of course would hear in that.

"No of course not!" Soul said almost angrily. "I would never regret something like this Maka, I just regret that I didn't take good enough care of you."

"Yes you did, I came twice maybe even three times," Maka's brow furrowed in concentration. "I'm not really sure."

Soul had to laugh at that but he still felt tense.

"Well common then," Soul sighed picking Maka up bridle style. "We better go get washed up."

"Oh, o-okay." Maka said clinging to Soul's neck.

"Oh and Maka?" Soul said looking down at her with the same warm look as before. "I love you."

"I love you too Soul." Maka said as wetness gathered at her lash line making her eyes shimmer.

That look that she'd seen right before he'd entered her. The same look that she'd also seen after she admitted that she thought she was a Masochist, besides the lust and untamed wildness there'd always been that tenderness. Actually now that she thought about it, it was a look that she got a lot from Soul.

So that's what that look was all those times, it was _l_ove.

Hehe so what did you think? For some reason I could see Soul telling Maka that he was horny for her, I really dunno why I just could. Anyways R x R! Until next time! Lots of love always!


End file.
